Spikes Tantrum
by adventure prince
Summary: Little Spike Wants a gem but what's he willing to do to get it, especially when his big brother tries to stop him? WARNING: Contain's spanking don't like don't read. [human version of characters]


**A/N: I do not own MLP: FIM**

It was midday when Spike went into the kitchen he was wearing purple overalls that stopped just above his knees, underneath he wore a shirt that was a lighter shade of purple and on his feet a pair of green socks.

He looked up at he fridge with his emerald green eyes, gazing longingly at the jar of gems at the top. They were treats for when he had been a good boy or for after dinner but Spike couldn't wait.

The four year old went over to the table, grabbed the legs of a chair and with much effort pushed it over to the fridge and then took a minute get back his breath.

Spike licked his lips as he climbed onto the chair and reached up for the jar of sparkling treats but it seemed all for naught as it seemed he was still too small to reach the jar.

In a last ditch effort Spike jumped up to grab the jar and succeeded in catching the edge of the fridge but now he was stuck and what was worse he already felt himself losing his grip on the edge and started flying the legs as if to try and climb up the door and just when he felt the last of his strength leaving him he felt two strong hands lifting him up by the under of his arms and placing him back on the safety of the tiled kitchen floor.

Spike turned around to look at his saviour who was a tall teenage boy with long blue hair and clad in white sweat pants and jacket, it was his older brother Shining Armor.

"Spike that was dangerous" Shining scolded lightly as he put the chair back in place.

"I wanna a gem" Spike said pointing to the jar.

"First of all its "Can I please have a gem" and secondly no you can't" Shining said gently but firmly while still having a light smile on his face. "Twilight, Mom and Dad will be home soon and then we'll be having dinner after that you can have one"

"But I wanna a gem nooooooow!" Spike whined.

"I'm sorry Spike but the answer is still no" Shining frowned.

"Just one?" 

"Nope"

"Half of one?"

"Nuh-uh"

"Just one to nibble on?"

"Spike!" Shinings patience was starting to ware thin. "If you keep this up you're not going to get ANY today!"

Spikes eyes then welled up with crocodile tears and when Shining crossed his arms to show that he was not buying it the boy took in a deep breath and...

"Uh-oh" Shining gulped.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I WANNA GEM! I WANNA GEM!" Spike screeched, stomping his foot as hard as he could his four year old voice echoing off the walls.

Shining who had been left with a ringing in his ears plugged his ear holes with fingers and yelled as loud as he could. "ENOUGH!"

Spike may have been loud but Shining was louder and the green haired brat clamped his mouth shut in a heart beat and after looking up into a pair of glassy blue eyes that were now glaring down at him he realized that he had gone too far and was now in big, big trouble.

After a moment of silence Spike spun on his heels and made a run for it only to feel the same pair of strong hands grab him and haul him into the air.

"You, young dragon just earned yourself a good sound spanking" Shining stated and after a moment of struggling Spike found himself suspended by the waist over the crook of his brothers arm.

Spike turned his head to look at his brother with big green eyes.

"I wuv you" He cooed, only to receive a harsh glare and an even harder swat to his bum.

"To wittle to wate" Shining said in the same tone and before the younger boy could get in another word he was given another smack to his rump.

"OW! No big brother please!" Spike begged kicking hid little legs.

Shining didn't listen and again slapped his palm against Spike's bottom and then gave him another and another until he picked up a painful beat.

Spike curled his tiny hands up into balls and started flailing them around as if that would help him get away.

After delivering a dozen more smacks Shining put Spike down giving the sniffling boy the idea that he could go but before he could take one step the blue haired teen grabbed his arm and started undoing the straps of his overalls.

"Waaah! No!" Spike cried tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Yes Spike! You were a naughty boy throwing a tantrum like that so this spanking is going to end on your bare bottom!" Shining scolded pulling the overalls down to his ankle exposing his green diaper.

Spike blushed as he was put over Shinings' bent knee his hands and legs suspended in the air once again.

Shining didn't like to do this but since everyone else was out he didn't see any other option and so hardening his heart he raised his hand down on Spike's diapered behind making it crinkle and scrunch.

Spike began to blubber and squeal as his face became drenched in tears and snot.

Shining stood him up and started to untap his diaper and unfolded it where it joined his overalls at his ankles.

"Last ten, Spike" Shining said pulling Spike close to his chest while he raised his hand and slapped it across Spike bare bottom making scream out with each one, poor Spike was in so much pain he didn't even realise when the spanking was over and Shining had him in a tender hug.

"Shhh little brother it's over now" Shining soothes rubbing his back.

After about five minutes Spike calmed down and fell asleep in Shinings arms.

The older boy smiled and fixed Spikes clothes and then carried him to the living room where he laid on the couch and rested Spike on his chest with one hand on his back and the other in his emerald hair and they stay like that until Twilight and their parents come home.

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
